Zaklęcie
by Vincee
Summary: "Rzucę na Ciebie zaklęcie..." - miniaturka dla Buki, pełna słodyczy :)


„_Dziś Oha-Asa ma kiepskie wiadomości dla wszystkich Raków. Ten dzień może przynieść wam wiele przykrości, nawet szczęśliwy przedmiot może okazać się nieprzydatny. Uważajcie na siebie, trzymajcie z dala od kłopotów i mimo wszystko nie zapomnijcie wszędzie mieć swojego szczęśliwego przedmiotu na dziś – pomarańczowej spinki do włosów."_

Midorima z niedowierzaniem gapił się na radio, będąc prawie pewnym że się przesłyszał. Tego dnia miał do załatwienia wiele spraw, w tym dwie od dawna planowane operacje których nie mógł spaprać. Z przerażeniem wstał od stołu przy którym jadł śniadanie, przy okazji rozlewając na siebie miskę niedojedzonych płatków z mlekiem. Zaklął szpetnie, wręcz wyrzucając z szafki całą zawartość w poszukiwaniu przedmiotu, a nuż Takao kiedyś gdzieś takowy zostawił. Drżące dłonie Midorimy natrafiały na kolejne niepotrzebne szpargały, jednak nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć pomarańczowej spinki. Nagle coś w jego kieszeni zaczęło wibrować. Szybko odblokował telefon, po czym westchnął z ulgą.

„_Shin-chan, nie ruszaj się z domu. Już do Ciebie jadę."_

- Słuchałeś Oha-Asy.

- Cooo? Nie, przecież wiesz że jej nie lubię. Po prostu chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. - Takao wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Pomarańczowa spinka w jego włosach lśniła za każdym razem gdy poruszył głową.

- O, widzę że podoba Ci się moja spinka, możesz ją wziąć. - Powiedział zanim Midorima zdążył mu odpowiedzieć. Z lekkim zdenerwowaniem spojrzał na zegarek, wciskając jednocześnie przedmiot do kieszeni Midorimy.

- No, ten, ja muszę spadać do pracy, pa Shin-chan! - rzucił, cmokając policzek Midorimy i znikając za drzwiami. Midorima pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech, przez materiał ściskając podarunek. Od razu poczuł że ten dzień może być jednak szczęśliwy.

Nie był.

Zanim zepsuł się automat do kawy zdążył obrzucić Midorimę kostkami cukru i, kto by się spodziewał, mlekiem. Później nieźle się potłukł, potrącony przez wózek tego chuligana, pana Oogami. Facet miał już ponad osiemdziesiąt lat, ale ciągle uwielbiał jeździć nim po korytarzu w towarzystwie pojawiających się jak grzyby po deszczu wyrostków. W sumie co się dziwić że się tak co chwila pojawiają, skoro to takie zabawy ich kręcą. W przerwie obiadowej został oblany płynem fizjologicznym. To wszystko naprawdę przestało być zabawne na pół godziny przed operacją. Ręce Midorimy trzęsły się niemiłosiernie i nie wiedział co może na to poradzić. Strach zżerał go od środka. Co jeśli nie da rady? W końcu ten dzień okazał się być tak nieszczęśliwy, a co jak co ale zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo pacjentów było dla młodego lekarza najważniejsze. Komórka w jego kieszeni kolejny raz zawibrowała.

_Takao_

_~ Nee, Shin-chan, jak dzień?_

_Shin-chan_

_~ Nie denerwuj mnie._

_Takao._

_~ Uwoh. Czyli kiepsko? ;w; Ale wiesz, może będzie lepiej jak założysz tą spinkę?_

_Shin-chan_

_~ Słuchałeś Oha-Asy._

_Takao_

_~ Może trochę. Nie ważne, wiem że sobie poradzisz. Shin-chan zawsze daje sobie radę, wheee! _°˖✧ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ✧˖°

_Shin-chan_

_~ Idiota._

_Takao_

_~ Ja Ciebie też ❤_

Midorima westchnął cicho, starając się wpiąć we włosy spinkę tak, by nie rzucała się zbytnio w oczy. Gdy stał przed lustrem i mocował się z kwintesencją złośliwości rzeczy martwych jego dłonie przestały się trząść, a sam Midorima poczuł jak lekki uśmiech kwitnie na jego twarzy. Nie może być tak źle, na pewno.

_Takao_

_~ Shin-chan, Shin-chan, mogę wpaść dzisiaj na obiad?_（＾ω＾）

_Shin-chan_

_~ ...ta. Czemu nie._

- No, Shin-chan, jak dzień? - Takao mrugnął do Midorimy, opierając się o kuchenny blat. Z zachwytem wciągał w nozdrza zapach przyrządzanego przez niego jedzenia, jednocześnie z rozbawieniem przyglądając się zwisającej na luźnych włosach na karku Midorimy spince.

- Nieźle...a twój?

- A, nic ciekawego. Dziś miałem wolne od roboty bo byłem dodatkowym wychowawcą na wycieczce szkolnej. Oglądaliśmy jakiś film, był tam taki jeden gościu który wciągał groch nosem, jak zabraliśmy smarki na obiad trzeba było dzwonić po karetkę, czaisz?

- Nie tylko czaję, wydaje mi się że coś sobie przypominam. Togami musiał wyciągać jakiemuś bachorowi frytkę, wcisnął ją tak głęboko że szarpał się z nim przez dobrych pół godziny. Inny dzieciak wciągnął tik-tak'a, nie mógł go wyciągnąć...

- ...a okazało się że się rozpuścił, wiem, słyszałem od samego poszkodowanego jakieś dziesięć razy.

- Obiad gotowy. - Midorima nałożył na talerz makrelę i kawałki ananasa.

- Eee...Shin-chan, czy to jakaś nowa moda...?

- Po prostu jedz.

- Czyli że miałeś dobry dzień, tak? - Takao poklepał swój pełen brzuch.

- Już przecież mówiłem.

- A ja chcę się upewnić. - Midorima westchnął zirytowany.

- Tak. Miałem dobry dzień i to...i to dzięki...tobie. - wydusił z siebie z trudem. Takao uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ściskając z całej siły leżącą nieopodal poduszkę.

- Wheee, ale super. Spinka Ci się przydała. - Takao radośnie poruszył zawieszonymi w powietrzu nogami. Midorima pokręcił powoli głową.

- Nie. Nie chodziło o spinkę. Dziękuję że mnie dziś stal... wspierałeś. Jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczny.

- Czy chciałeś powiedzieć...

- Nie psuj chwili. - Midorima delikatnie ucałował Takao, po czym odłożył okulary na stoliczek.

- Uwooh, Shin-chan...

Takao chwyta luźne kosmki włosów Midorimy porozrzucane na poduszce, z rozczuleniem okręcając je wokół palców.

- Rzucę na Ciebie zaklęcie... - mamrocze nieco sennie, przyglądając się różnobarwnym refleksom słonecznego światła, odbijanym przez szkła okularów kochanka.

- Hmm...? - Midorima nie otwiera oczu, leży jedynie w tej samej pozycji, wsłuchując się w cichy głos leżącego obok niego chłopaka.

- Jakie zaklęcie?

- Zaklęcie...zaklęcie żebyś zawsze był zdrowy. - Takao wypuszcza luźne kosmyki i mocniej wtula się w szeroką klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie serca.

- ...żebyś zawsze był szczęśliwy... - mruczy, kontynuując z zamyśleniem. Dłonie Midorimy znajdują dla siebie miejsce na jego nagich plecach, gładząc je delikatnie.

- Żebyś zawsze był sobą...- rytmiczne uderzenia serca stają się usypiające. Midorima też zdaje się przysypiać, jednak już po chwili odzywa się miękko.

- Nie potrzebuję zaklęć. Mam Ciebie. - Takao chichocze, łącząc palce z tymi należącymi do Midorimy.

- A więc rzuć na mnie zaklęcie...

- Zaklęcie?

- Tak. Wiesz jakie.

- ...rzucę na Ciebie zaklęcie...żebyś zawsze był obok mnie.

- Nie potrzebujesz zaklęć. Zawsze będziesz mnie miał.


End file.
